


55 Gallon Drum

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 55 gallon drum of lube, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Realization, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: A 55 gallon drum of lube is accidentally delivered to Rob's house. Rich has great ideas for a senior prank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Hudine for helping read this through.
> 
> Idea came from a discussion with Kris5 and a tumblr prompt.

“All I'm saying is that we need that 55-gallon drum of lube.”

“N-n-no. Rich this is the most ridiculous thing you've come up with yet.” Rob flopped backwards onto the old couch, holding a hand to his head. He couldn't believe what his friend was saying; it was beyond crazy.

“And that's the point!” Rich stopped his pacing with a dangerous look of excitement on his face. He plopped himself on the sofa next to his best friend, gripping the back of the couch with his hand. “This is our senior year! Our final hurrah. Our chance to leave our mark.”

“And you think that we can do this with, with a drum of lube?” He knew he couldn’t talk his friend out of anything when he got this way, but he always tried.

“I know we can. Are you forgetting who you're dealing with Robbie?” Rich said with a wink.

Rob groaned, of course as soon as Rich had heard that the drum had accidentally been delivered to his parent's house he had started coming up with plans for it. Rob's parents were out on another one of their vacations leaving Rob alone so when the package showed up he had no one to tell except Rich. He would have found out eventually since the other senior was always at his house. There was no hiding a giant drum that was delivered to the garage door.

“Are we going to get our friends to help?” Rob asked, staring out the window in the general direction of the drum.

“No can do, Robbie. The fewer people in on this, the less chance of a squealer.”

“Of course not.” Rob sighed, nothing was ever that easy when it came down to one of Rich's plans. Although he did have a good point, fewer people who knew about it, the less likely they were to be caught. “We're going to need to find a way to move it. That thing must weigh like five-hundred pounds, and it won't fit in my car.”

He was trying to be realistic; then they needed to get it moved. If they were going to go with whatever Rich had planned then, they would need to move it again to the school. Rich had already ruled out the potential help from their friends; it was a daunting task.

“Leave it to me my dear Robbie. I've already thought about that too.” Rich winked as he tapped the side of his nose.

***

They stood in the dark of the school parking lot several five-gallon buckets at their feet. Rich's idea was to transfer the lube into smaller more manageable containers, and it worked. Halfway through the drum, they were able to roll it into the back corner of the garage. Rich had decided that they didn't need to use all of it at once, he said he had a couple of other plans for the stuff. Rob wasn't sure he wanted to know what else his friend could plan.

“OK, uh, we got it all here. What now Rich?”

Rich just wiggled his eyebrows as he produced a set of keys, twirling them on his finger. He made his way over to the entrance. He opened the doors to the school, and they carried the buckets into the building.

“Is there anything else I should know Rich?”

“Uh-ah. A gentleman never kisses and tells.” he teased in a sing-song voice.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Rob gave him the puppy dog eyes. It was a cheap trick, but he knew it would get results.

“Remember the production of HMS Pinafore when we couldn't get the lighting just right?” Rich said as he moved another bucket inside.

“You mean you couldn't get the lighting right, I was worried about the setup for the pit orchestra being too crowded.” It had been a nightmare of a production. The drama instructor had gotten pregnant that year and left the majority of the production work to a handful of students.

“Regardless. But you do remember when we had to spend extra time late after the school had closed. Well, they gave me one of the extra janitor key rings, and let's just say that I returned the originals when the show was over.”

Rob remembered now; it didn't register at the time because of how hectic things were then. Of course, his friend had made copies of the keys. And now thanks to Rich's less than honourable deeds they were on their way to pulling the biggest prank the school had ever seen.

“Rich, remind me how you got me into this?”

“I promised you dinner and a movie? Come on Robbie; you can't back out now.” Rich complained as he dropped the last bucket before turning to face Rob. “For the millionth time, we won't get caught; we won't get in trouble. There are dozens of guys willing to take the fall for a prank of this calibre.”

“Are you promising that?” Rob looked hopeful.

“Yeah dude, there's no way they'll be able to pin this on us.” Rich spread his hands out indicating the empty hallways.

“No I mean the dinner and a movie part.” Rob fiddled with the curls at the back of his neck.

“Yeah, no problem. I'll order a pizza, and we can stay up late making fun of the cheesy sci-fi movies.” Rich laughed at the prospect of it. He loved it when they would pick apart the films, pointing out the bad acting and poor props and they would often take bets on who could figure out the plot twist first.

“Like an actual… never mind Rich.” Rob gave up trying to explain what he wanted. It wasn't like he had been crushing on his best friend for years. He gripped the handle of a bucket and took off down the halls to the front of the school leaving Rich behind with a confused look on his face.  
It had taken them only a short amount of time getting the buckets in place, two for each of the side halls and three for the main hall. They first tried just pouring the lube down, but it didn't spread as they imagined. Rich called a halt to the operations and had wandered off, spinning those keys on his fingers.

“Here,” Rich handed off a large push broom to Rob when he returned, holding a second one for himself, “I took these from the janitor’s closet near the cafeteria. Should make painting the floor with lube easier. Ha, there's a phrase I never thought I'd say.”

“Won't this stuff stick to the bristles?” Rob asked looking between the slick on the floor and the old broom in his hand.

“Nah, shouldn't. It's not like I grabbed us mops. Besides I think there is enough lube that we'll just end up pushing it around even if some of it does stick.” Rich shrugged as he started pushing the broom through the lube, it spread easily under the thick bristles. Watching first-hand how well the brooms seemed to work Rob joined in and they spread the lube around.

They worked in relative silence, careful to work backwards down the halls. Rob hummed to himself as they painted the floors with the slick. Rich was caught up in his thoughts and didn't hear Rob calling his name.

“Richard!”

“Oh? Uh, yes Robert?” he tilted his head trying to understand what needs the use of his full name.

“I need a hand here.” Rob indicated to the area around him. He had painted himself into the wrong side of a t-section. The exit was on Rich's side, and he was trapped on the other with a sea of lube between them.

“Jump.”

“What?! Are you crazy? I'm gonna break my neck!” Rob panicked, he knew enough about physics that is he didn't make the jump he'd likely slip on the extra slippery lube.

“Robbie, jump. I've got you. I always do.” Rich smiled at him, his eyes softening. His arms held open ready to catch him.

Rob sighed heavily before dropping his shoulders in defeat. Leaving the broom on the floor, he backed up before leaping across the hallway. His foot didn't clear the lube, and he felt himself slip, his eyes shot closed in panic, and his arms flailed out. Strong arms wrapped around his chest and steadied him. Rob's fingers gripped into Rich's shirt trying to regain his balance. He opened his eyes his nose nearly touching Rich's.

“Hey handsome. Drop by often?” Rich teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Stop messing with me Rich! You are such an asshole!” Rob snapped, pushing away from Rich.

“What?” Rich looked confused and hurt.

“This! All of this! The flirting, the teasing, you can't keep doing this!” Rob flung his arms out motioning around them.

“But I thought…”

“No! You didn't think. That's not something you do! You mess with people for a reaction. Well, you want a reaction, Speight!? Here it is! Here's my reaction to all your bullshit!” Rob was trembling in anger tears welling up in his eyes.

“Benedict! Will you shut the hell up for just one minute!” Rich shouted at a surprised and emotional Rob. “HMS Pinafore, I could have fixed the lighting issue in a half-hour, hour tops. But I was watching you taking charge in your element. You light up when you're excited about something. And it's damn beautiful. Yeah, I flirt with everyone to some degree, but I flirt the most with you, and I mean it. I promised you dinner and a movie; I wasn't expecting you actually to want to go on an actual date with me. I hide behind sarcasm and self-deprecating jokes. You, you're perfect.” He was rambling, and the floodgates were broken, he couldn't stop now. “Smart, kind, funny, talented. You can run circles around me kid, and I'd never tire of watching you. I could be dizzy until I puke and I'd still watch you run circles around me. God, Robbie, I'm a dick because I can't handle your rejection-”

Lips were suddenly crushing his, forcing him to stop talking, if just for a moment. Hands forced his face still as Rob pulled away from the kiss.

“Richard, you are a moron. The most handsome moron. But a moron nonetheless.” Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, and a smile lit up his face. “Are we done here? Because you owe me a date, and I'd like to plan it while watching Sharknado on the couch with you.”

***

The alarm angrily blasted from the phone on the edge of the coffee table. A hand reached out from under the blanket on the couch bringing the glowing screen up, silencing it at the same time.

“Shouldn't we be getting up and getting ready to head to school?” Rob asked softly, his head resting on Rich's chest.

“Nah, we can stay like this and hear the tales of our glory later.” Rich ran his fingers along Rob's side, far too comfortable to move from the warm embrace he was in.

“All that work and you don't want to see your mayhem first hand?” Rob teased, he was torn between staying in bed and seeing the results of their hard work.

“If I did you'd have to move first; you're lying on top of me.”

Rob groaned before kissing Rich on his nose and rolling off to get dressed and ready. They opted for skipping the shower and getting to the school quicker. Grabbing whatever snacks he could quickly find, Rich shoved food into his bag.

They drove in relative silence back to the school the radio playing in the background. Rob pulled into his assigned parking spot pulling the keys out, his hand shaking badly, his nerves returning. Rich leaned across the seats to give him a quick peck on the cheek before getting out.

“Ugh, finally! Took you two long enough.” Kim called out to them as they walked across the parking lot hand in hand. “What did it take to get it through Speight’s abnormally thick skull?”

“Oh, about 35 gallons of lube.” Rich wiggled his eyebrows nudging Rob's side. The other man's face flushed a bright red as he stammered out nonsense unable to form words in his embarrassment.

“Never mind! Spare me the details!” Kim held up her hand and fake gagged before walking to the building where large crowds had gathered. “Get a load of this crap! Best fucking prank in the history of ever.”

“W-what. What happened?” Rob tried to play it cool, but he was still nervous. Rich squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile.

“Whole damn school is slippery. They're considering shutting down until they get it cleaned. That goofy physics teacher is having a field day; he has the AP physics class using the halls like a slip N slide.” Kim had a huge grin plastered on her face, like Rich she loved the chaos. She caught their eyes and nodded her head. “You boys thinking what I'm thinking?”

Rich was returning the devilish grin, while Rob was looking nervously between them. “We join the party?”


End file.
